


Yirmi Dolar

by risinblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Türkçe | Turkish, chanhun brothers
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risinblue/pseuds/risinblue
Summary: Baekhyun partilemek istemişti, bir bakıcı değil.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad : veilchenmell

"Kendin ayılıp evi terk eder misin yoksa ben mi seni kapının önüne fırlatayım? Seç. Üç dakikan var."

Peki, tamam. Siz bunları okumaya muhtemelen alışık değilsiniz. Genelde Disney filmleri ya da klişe yaz dizilerindeki gibi çalar saat veya göze giren güneşle uyanan karakterleri görmeye ben de daha çok alışmışım ama bu seferlik, kalçamda hissettiğim sızı ve başımdaki feci ağrıyla hiç tanımadığım birinin yarım yamalak duyduğum tehdidiyle uyanmamı mazur görmeniz lazım. 

Neler olduğunu anlamanız için bir hafta kadar geriye gidip, dünyanın hala döndüğünü kendime uzun zaman sonra yeniden hatırlattığım ana dönmemiz gerekiyor. 

Üf ya, insanların dünyanın yuvarlak olduğunu kabul etmesinin gerçekten çook zor olduğunu öğrendiğimde sanırım ilkokuldaydım ve her hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan veletin yapacağı gibi bu bilgiye çok şaşırmıştım. 

Tepsi gibiymiş, hadi oradan. 

Ama insanlar buna inanıyormuş, ve daha bir sürü şey daha var, hani dünyanın bir öküzün boynuzunda durması gibi falan. İşte insanlar sonunda "Tamamdır, dünya yuvarlakmış!" dedikten sonra çok büyük bir tartışma daha başlamış. Dünya dönüyor mu? Kilise demiş ki, "Her şey insanlar için yaratılmıştır, bu yüzden de her şey dünyanın etrafında dönüyor." E tabi o zaman adamlar ne derse o doğru olmak zorundadır. Bunu savunduğu için ceza alan çok fazla filozof olmuş, hatta ceza almamak için bunu ölene kadar saklayan da ama benim aklıma hep Galileo geliyor çünkü bu hikayeyi duyduğumdan beri üstünde düşünmeyi bırakamadım. 

Gelileo da demiş ki "Dünya dönüyor.". Eyvah! Tabii ki kimse bırakın da adam istediğini söylesin falan dememiş. Yargılanmış, işkence görmüş ama Kilise baktı ki Galileo fikrini savunmaktan vazgeçmiyor, onu bir giyotinin önünde diz çöktürmüşler; eğer savunduğu şeyden dönmezse onu idam edeceklerini söylemişler. Daha önce yaşamadım ama arkamda az sonra kafamı uçuracak bir giyotin beni beklerken ne kadar asi olabilirdim bilmiyorum. İşte o da el mahkum, kabul etmiş. Ama o gün orada bulunan insanların aralarında fısıldaştıklarına göre, Galileo geri götürülürken ceza alacağını bile bile ağzının içinden şunu mırıldanmış,  
"Her şeye rağmen, dünya dönüyor." 

Ama bir hafta önce; annem tepeden rastgele topladığı saçlarıyla-ki hiç adeti değildir- ve en korkunç surat ifadesiyle benden bir açıklama beklerken neden Galileo ya da geçmişteki insanların dalyaraklıklarını düşündüğümü gerçekten bilmiyordum. Belki de annemin dünyanın hala döndüğünü anlamasını istiyor ya da kabul edilebilir bir savunma bulmak için beynimin derin köşelerindeki bilgileri deşiyordum. Yani, umarım bu çabam en azından ceza almamama yeterdi. 

Sonuna kadar sanki aşırı dozdan kendinden geçip havuza düşen bir oğlan sonucunda basılan bir ev partisinden çıkmamışım, bir sedyede oturmuyormuşum ve annemle Alacakaranlık'tan fırlamış gibi duran Carlisle kılıklı doktor sevgili karşımda benden en azından popomu kurtarmaya çalışmam için bir iki cümle beklemiyormuş gibi yüzümü ifadesiz tutmaya ve sanki arkadaşlarımla pijama partisi yapmış da şeker komasından buradaymışım gibi davranmaya devam etmeye kararlıydım. Bunun nedeni de başka çarem olmamasıydı.

"Serseri misin sen, Byun Baekhyun?" Annem beni strese sokan ayak hareketini kesip bana birazcık yaklaşmıştı. "Daha nelere bulaşacaksın acaba? Ne kadar korktum haberin var mı? "

Pekala, savunmamı yapmak gerekirse ot ya da benzeri bir şeye bulaşmamıştım. Hayatımın hiçbir döneminde. Parti basılmasaydı ileri saatlerde ne olurdu bilmiyorum ama aldığım alkol bile sadece bir birayla sınırlıydı, yine de annemin gittiğimi bilse krizler geçireceği bir partiydi işte. Jongdae ile bizi birayla bastığında şoktan on dakika yüzümüze bakakalan kadıncağızın şimdi böyle bir partiye gittiğimi öğrendiğinde kalbine inmiş olmalıydı. Üç dört haftalık arkadaşım Sehun beni davet ettiğinde bunu bilmiyordum, ama yalan yok; içeriye girdiğim an sigara olmadığından emin olduğum dal bana uzatılıp kafası uçmuş insanlar beni direk danslarını izlemem için çekiştirmeye başlayınca bal gibi de geldiğim yerdeki çok mütevazi partilere benzemediğini anlamıştım. Öyle beş on kişilik bir arkadaş grubunun daire oluşturup şişe çevirmece oynayacağı türden bir parti değildi. Daha çok küvete dizilip tüttürmelik bir partiydi. 

"Arkadaşının durumu ciddi olabilir, Baekhyun. Annen senin için endişeleniyor. " Sonunda benden bir bok olmayacağını anladığını düşündüğüm Jaehyun hyung konuştuğunda hala aynı ifadeyle anneme bakıyordum.

"Teşekkür ederim, bunu annemin söylemesini tercih ederim."

"Baekhyun."

"Ya," yüzümü buruşturup ona doğru dönmüştüm, "Adını bile bilmiyorum ki ben o çocuğun. Gerçekten. " 

Annem şampanya patlatmalık bir terfi alıp taşınmaya karar vereli çok olmuyordu. Kendileri spikerdi ve şimdi siz yemek masasında bezelyelerinizi didiklerken arkada telefon dolandırıcılarına kanan yaşlı teyzeleri sunan o ana haber sunucusu olarak çalışıyordu. Ben de peşinden gelmiştim, çünkü bu habere çok sevinip annemle kutlama yapmaktan başka şansım yoktu ve doğruyu söylemek gerekirse lisenin son senesinde şehir değiştirmek bok gibi bir fikirdi. Tam şuan bunu ona söylemek, hala sağlıklı kararlar alamama olasılığı olan bir ergen olduğumu, buraya alışamadığımı, hatta alışmak istemediğimi, arkadaşlarımı özlediğimi anlatmak istiyordum ama hem onu üzmek istemiyordum hem de bunları bahane olarak kabul edeceğinden şüpheliydim. 

Sonuçta o gece, annemin bana asssla bana anlayış göstermeyeceği bir konumda olduğumu biliyordum ve ben de açıklama falan yapmayı sallayıp arsız olmaya karar vermenin gayet yerinde olduğunu düşünmüştüm. 

"Yani," İki çift göz de bana dönmüştü ve benden ne dememi beklediklerini inanın bilmiyorum.  
"Her şeye rağmen, dünya dönüyor. Değil mi?" 

Tamam, pek yerinde değildi. Annem her zamanki tavrını ortaya koyup ne yararı olacağını bilmediğine yemin etsem de telefonumu bir külüstürle değiştirdi, bir de yetmezmiş gibi bir hafta boyunca sürekli nerede olduğumu teyit etmek için ders çıkışlarında beni aramayı bırakmadı ve her okul çıkışı bu işinden izin alıp patronla arayı bozmasına neden olsa da arabasıyla beni kapının önünde bekledi. Şaka yapmıyorum. 

"Baekhyun! Bayan Cho herkesten bir film getirmesini istemişti ya hani. Sen kesin getirmedin tabii, neyse işte ben de Spiderwick Günceleri'ni getirdiğimi söyledim. Neden kabul etmedi anlamadım, daha ciddi bir şeyler istiyormuş. Daha ciddi ne getirebilirim? Esaretin Bedeli falan mı? O filmi nasıl sevmez onu da anlamadım. Sen izledin mi? İzlemişsindir elbette benim de sorduğum soruya bak. Baekhyun? "

Neden taktığını bilmediğim ama yüzüne kesinlikle büyük geldiğine emin olduğum yuvarlak gözlükleri, küt saçları ve yüzünde her zamanki şeker kız gülümsemesiyle Kim Yerim, yanımda yürüyordu. Onu seviyordum. Çok konuşuyordu, gerçekten çok konuşuyordu ve sadece edebiyat dersini ortak almamıza rağmen bazen akşam eve doğru yürürken sesini hala kulaklarımda duyabiliyordum. Ama bilirsiniz, bazı insanların en sinir bozucu huyları bile sizi rahatsız etmeye yetmez. Yerim öyleydi. Kendini dünyanın iyilikle dolması için feda edebilecek tipe biriydi ve bu çiçekler böcekler dolu hali bana her ne kadar arada bir ters gelse da onunla arkadaş olmak hoşuma gidiyordu. 

Sadece o an omzundan sarkıttığı kot ceketi, burnuna indirdiği güneş gözlüğü ve en yavşak ifadesiyle "Lütfen çimlere basmayınız." tabelasının yanında ayakta dikilen, bana kaş göz ve birtakım el işaretleriyle selam vermeye çalışan Oh Sehun dikkatimi gerçekten fena dağıtıyordu. Son faciadan sonra bir hafta ceza yemiş, ailesi büyükannesiyle patates soğan falan yetiştirmeye yollamış onu. Yani benim cezamın bir parçası olan hurda tuşlu telefonuma gönderdiği sesli harfler içermeyen mesajında böyle yazıyor. 

Oh Sehun'un kesinlikle edebiyat dersi arkadaşım Kim Yerim ile uzaktan yakından alakası yok. Muhtemelen dünya yansa o ilk kendi götünü kurtarır, sonra hayatta kalanlarla parti düzenlemeye bakardı. Onunla erkekler tuvaletinde tüttürürken tanışmam bile onun 'Annelerin onaylamadığı arkadaş tipi' olduğunun güzel bir kanıtıydı. Gamsızın tekiydi, ama kötü biri olduğunu asla düşünmemiştim. Yakışıklı suratının altında altın gibi bir kalbinin olduğunu düşündüğümden falan değildi elbette, ama değildi işte. Yani tamam hakkında öyle çok şey de bilmiyordum ama sanırım bu düşüncemde biraz da okuldaki iki üç arkadaşımdan biri olmasının etkisi de vardı. 

"Bence Bayan Cho'nun getirdiği filmi gizlice seninkiyle değiştirebiliriz. Eminim farketmez bile." Sırıtarak Yerim'e baktım, o da bir kahkahayla omzuma vurduktan sonra yanımdan hemencecik ayrılmıştı. Sanırım Oh Sehun'un ultra rahatsız edici selam verme şekli onu susturan nadir etmenlerden biriydi. 

Tek omzuma astığım sırt çantam ve elimde biricik telefonumla önünde bittiğimde kolunu omzuma atmak için birkaç adımda yanıma gelmek zorunda kaldı. Onun aksine zavallı çimenleri önemsiyordum. 

"Durumlar nasıl?" Beraber çıkışa doğru yürürken, sorusuyla beraber elimdeki telefonu yüzüne doğru kaldırdım. Sanırım bir şey dememe gerek bile yoktu, güldü. 

"Oğlum tuşlu telefon cezası nedir ya, hangi yıldayız biz?" 

"Evet ya ben de aldım kokuyu." Burnumu koku almaya çalışır gibi ona yaklaştırmama 'çok bayatsın" yüz ifadesi ve baş parmağını alnıma dayayıp beni ittirmekle karşılık vermişti. "Köy havası bu."

"Neyse ne, ben sana bir şey söylemeye geldim."

"Neymiş?" 

"Parti var, yarın akşam. Sen de davetlisin." Ona kafasını az önce kaybetmiş gibi baktığımı hatırlıyorum. Tamamdır, kararımı tam o an vermiştim. Bu çocuk ya deliydi, ya da deli. Hapse falan girmek istiyorsa gerçekten bunun için çok gençti. 

"Sen manyak mısın? En son neler oldu, az daha annem boğazlayacaktı beni. Ne partisi?" 

Sehun 'boşver onu şimdi' der gibi elini salladı. Bu kadar rahat bir insan olabilmesine alışmam gerekirdi ama hala şaşırmadan edemiyordum.

"Yok bu sefer öyle şeyler. Evi şehir dışına çıkan bir arkadaşımdan rica ettim. Jongin de geçen sefer eğlenemeyen herkesi çağır dedi."  
Konuşmasını bitirdiğinde parti evinin anahtarı olduğunu düşündüğüm, ucunda silikon bir Dalek figürü olan anahtarlığı yüzüme doğru salladı, Yüzünde o her zamanki gevşek sırıtışı belirirken ona sıyırdığını, herhalde ölmek istediğini falan söyleyecektim ki mesaj bildirimiyle saatli bomba gibi titreyen telefonum dikkatimi dağıttı. Böyle bir telefonla mesajı görmezden gelmeniz çok zordu. 

Kimden: Annem

Bal böceğim, iş gezisini unutmadın herhalde. Zorunda olmasam seni tek bırakmam biliyorsun. Ayrıca dolaba yemek bıraktım, ısıtmadan yeme sakın. 

Beni hayal kırıklığına uğratma lütfen, seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun. 

Annemden gelen mesajları okumamla tüm laflarım ağzıma tıkılmış gibi hissetmiştim. Pekala, belki de gerçekten Oh Sehun geçen seferki gibi olmayacak dediyse olmazdı. Onu yaklaşık iki aydır tanıyor olmama rağmen bu konuda ona güvenmeyi tüm kalbimle istiyordum çünkü her ne kadar ilki bir faciayla sonuçlansa bile 18 yıllık sessiz sakin hayatıma birden bu tür şeylerin girmesinin kanımı kaynattığını inkar etmeme gerek yoktu.

"Adresi yolla bana." Güzel ve yüksek bir kahkaha attı. Sanırım biz gerçekten deliydik. Hem de öyle böyle deliler değil.

"Sıyırmışsın sen."

"Eh, bana uyduğun için sen de."  
İşte şuan bütün bu üç dakika zırvalığını duymamın nedeni tam olarak bu adresti çünkü Sehun'un attığı adresteki villanın bahçe kapısından girmek için durup düşünmemiştim. Bir yandan anneme yorgun olduğumu, aramalarına dönemeyeceğimi çünkü yemek yiyip hemen uyuyacağımı söylediğim için içimde bir yerlerde çok minik, ufacık bir vicdan azabı beni kemiriyordu, ama dünya yine de dönüyordu. Ne olduysa da bundan sonra oldu. 

Pekala, öncelikle Sehun'un dediği gibi en azından yasal açıdan güvenli bir partiydi ve bana kimsenin ot uzattığını HATIRLAMIYORDUM, ama gecenin yarısından çoğunu da hatırlamadığım için bu pek önem arz etmiyordu. Her şey eve girer girmez Sehun ve Jongin'in beni kapıp en az kendileri kadar kafadan çatlak arkadaş grubuyla (birkaçıyla önceden tanışmıştım, sanırım biraz kafa yorarsam isimlerini hatırlayabilirim ama hayır, yapmayacağım.) tanıştırmasıyla başladı. Bütün gece lüks parti evinin salonundaki kocaman koltuktan hiç kalkmadık ama keşke kalksaydık çünkü evdeki en sakin görünen ama tehlikeli arkadaş grubunun biz olduğuna on dolara bahse girebilirdim. Kaç şişe açıldı veya kafam uçtuktan sonra başka neler içtim gerçekten bilmiyordum ama ortada dönen şişeyi, iddialar sonucu atılan bardakları ve sadece adının Tae ile başladığını hatırlayabildiğim bir çocukla öpüştüğümü baya baya iyi hatırlıyordum. Tüm bu karmaşaya, bilinç kaybıma, zırvalamalara, gürültüye rağmen muhtemelen bu günü en eğlendiğim günlerin arasına gözümü kırpmadan koyardım çünkü hayatımda ilk defa annemi aramak zorunda kalmadan, birinin beni tanıyacağından korkmadan ya da meyve suyuna boğulmadan bir partiye gitmiştim ve aslında bakarsanız bu gerçekten iyi hissettiriyordu.

Ama işin tüm bu goygoyunu geçersem, bu şamatanın sabahını hiç hesaba katmadığım için kendime kızabilirim çünkü şuan içeride inek sürüsü koşmuş gibi görünen kocaman salonda, suç mahali koltuğun önünde yerde yatıyor olduğum ve uyanabilmek için bile bırakın üç dakikayı, yirmi dakikanın dahi yetmeyeceğini hissettiğim için birazcık korkuyordum. Ve tepemde, elinde az önce popoma geçirdiğini tahmin ettiğim terlikle dikilen kocaman beden de korkumu hiç mi hiç azaltmıyordu. 

Kazandan hallice olan kafamı kaldırıp, birkaç saniye salak gibi karşımda dikilen çocuğa baktım. Dün gece tanıştığım biri miydi? Yoksa kavga falan mı etmiştik? Sesinden neden alevler çıkıyordu? Ve az önce gerçekten elindeki terliği popoma mı geçirmişti? 

Sonra, gözüm elinde tuttuğu kocaman siyah çöp poşetine takıldı ve o an kafamda dönüp duran bütün işlemler gözümün önüne büyük yeşil harflerle bu çocuğun şehir dışında olması gereken ev sahibi olduğu sonucunu çıkardı. Yani; tahminlerimce eğer bir partinin sabahı biri bir elinde çöp poşeti, diğer elinde az önce size geçirdiği terlikle sizi uyandırıyorsa o MUHTEMELEN evin sahibidir. Bu yüzden, tek gözümü açamıyor oluşumu falan boşverip becerebildiğim kadar ayağa dikilmeye çalıştım, bu sırada da Sehun'un nerede olduğunu düşünüyordum çünkü eğer beni burada bırakıp eve falan gittiyse onunla görülecek bir hesabımız olurdu. 

Ellerimi birkaç kez saçlarımdan geçirip, hala karşımda alevler saçan sesine karşı ifadesiz suratıyla bana bakan çocuğu inceledim. Az önce yerde olduğum için bu kadar dev göründüğünü düşünmüştüm ama hayır, çocuk harbiden dev gibiydi ve şahsen şuan bir çıtır korkmamam için gerçekten hiçbir sebep yoktu. Beni kapının önüne fırlatacağını iddia eden bu çocuk büyük gözlere, kocaman kulaklara, yüksek sesle konuştuğunda irkileceğiniz kadar boğuk bir sese ve ek olarak gerçekten uzun bir boya sahipti ve benim şuan tek sahip olduğum şey yarı kapalı bir beyindi.

Bu garip bakışma daha da garipleşmeden gözlerimi çektim ve ellerimi telefonumu bulmak için kot pantolonumun ceplerine attım ama tabii ki, yoktu. Kısık gözlerle etrafa bakınırken beni sallayıp etraftaki bira şişelerini elindeki poşete yollamaya geri dönen çocuk ayağının ucuyla yerdeki telefonumu işaret edip konuştu. Bu arada eklemeliyim ki ağzı da fena bozuktu çünkü hem ortalığı topluyor, hem de aralarda adını duyduğum üzere Sehun'a ve partideki diğer insanlara saydırıyordu. "Bunu arıyorsun sanırım." 

Sesini duymamla resmen uçarak ayağının ucundaki külüstür telefonumu alıp saate bakmam aynı anda gerçekleşti, öğleyi yirmi dakika geçiyordu ve en azından bugün cumartesi olduğu için sevinebilirdim. Yine de hemencecik evden çıksam çok iyi olacaktı ama sanki gökdelen dikiliyormuş gibi ağrıyan kafam boğazımı temizleyerek "Bir bardak su alsam iyi olurdu." diye gevelememe neden oldu.

İçime kaçmış gibi çıkan sesimi duyan çocuk duraklayıp büyük gözlerini bana dikti, kaşları 'cidden mi?' der gibi havadaydı ve ben bir kere daha bu elemanın gerçekten sinirli olduğunu anladım. 

"Git evinde iç suyunu."

"Madem bu kadar sinirleneceksin, neden evinde parti verilmesine izin veriyorsun ki?" 

Eğer Sehun veya Jongin bu evde bir yerlerde değilse -ya da beni bu kocaman herifin elinden kurtarabilecek herhangi biri- bu cümleyi kurmam gerçekten dünyanın en salakça hareketlerinden biriydi. Çatallı ama en azından biraz daha yüksek sesimi duyar duymaz duraksayıp bana döndü, o sırada ben de yüzüne baktığımda gördüğüm ifadesizliği hiçbir şeyin bozamayacağını falan düşünüyordum.

"Şu arkandaki televizyona bir baksana sen." Otomatik olarak kafamı arkamda duran kocaman televizyona çevirdiğimde o da sizi salakmış gibi hissetiren tonlamasıyla cümlesini tamamladı. "Muhtemelen o televizyon arabandan pahalıdır. Sence ben bu eve elli tane ergeni toplar mıyım?" 

Anlıyordum tabii ki, anlıyordum çünkü benim arabam bile yoktu ve bu ev gerçekten aşırı lüks içeriyordu ama yine de bu eve sahip birinin çöp poşetiyle ortalığı temizliyor olması gibi birkaç küçük ayrıntı hala salak salak çocuğa bakmaya devam etmeme neden olmuştu 

"Evde de resmen yiyecek bir şey yok ha." 

Ben bütün bu yarı ayık kafamla aklımdan geçirdiğim sorulara kendi kendime cevap bulmaya çalıştığım sırada, içeri elinde bir bardak su ve yüzünde onda asla görmediğim gergin bir gülümsemeyle sabahtan beri gelmesi için dua ettiğim Sehun girdi. Sehun'u her zaman 'bir boklar yedim' gülümsemesiyle görebilirdiniz ama onu asla gergin bir 'bir boklar yedim' gülümsemesiyle görebileceğimi düşünmemiştim. 

"Baekhyun! Günaydın hayatım, buna ihtiyacın olabilir diye düşündüm. Nasılsın?" Sehun yanıma gelip gayet arkadaşça ve kibarca bir şekilde kolunu omzuma atıp elindeki su ve ağrı kesici olduğunu düşündüğüm ilacı bana uzattığında yüzümdeki şok ifadesine 'ne var?' dercesine baktı. Kırk yıl düşünsem Sehun'un bana hayatım diyeceğini aklımdan geçirmediğim için bu kibar haline aynı şaşkınlığı o da yaşıyor mu diye karşımdaki 'şehir dışındaki arkadaş'a baktım ancak o buna sadece hafif bir alaylı bakış ve göz devirmesiyle karşılık verdi, sonra da işine devam etti. Bir de sanırım ağzında "Yapmacık herif." diye gevelemişti ama yaklaşık beş dakikadır herkese o kadar çok sövüyordu ki bunu Sehun'a mı yoksa bira şişesinin içine sıkıştırılmış pizza dilimine mi söylemişti bilmiyordum. 

Gerçekten ayılmamı sağlayan şey ise, ben bu gergin ortamda biraz daha iyi hissedebilmek için Sehun'a teşekkür bile etmeden kafama diktiğim suyu içerken oldu. 

Çünkü Sehun yüzündeki gergin gülümsemesiyle eliyle sırtımı patpatladı ve bana "Abimle tanışmışsınız." dedi. 

İçtiğim su boğazımda kalırken asla tahmin etmediğim bu bilgiyle öksürmeye başladım, Sehun'un neden bu annesinin vazosunu kırmış yaramaz çocuk moduna girdiğini şimdi anlıyordum. O yavaşça sırtıma vururken, abisi de bize dönmüştü. Adını söylemesini, Sehun'a küfretmesini ya da sadece bize öylece gerizekalıymışız gibi bakmasını bekliyordum ama o boğuk sesiyle "Tanışmadık." dedi. 

Bunu duymayı bekliyormuş gibi, Sehun sırtımdaki eliyle beni öne doğru itekledi, benim ve az önce abisi olduğunu öğrendiğim çocuğun kolunu kaldırarak tokalaşmamızı sağladıktan sonra bir de elimi sallarken sesini hafifçe değiştirerek "Baekhyun." dedi. 

Belki de yanlış bir ilk izlenim edinmiştim, karşımdaki çocuğun güzel siyah saçlarını karıştırarak işine geri döneceğine ve bizi takmayacağına gerçekten çok emindim ama o, Sehun'un bu çocukça taklidine izin vermeden elimi hafifçe sıktı ve "Chanyeol." dedi. 

Chanyeol. 

Ortaya muhtemelen hiç gerçek görünmeyen bir tebessüm attıktan sonra "Memnun oldum." dedim. Ve bu beni çok şaşırtsa da, Chanyeol'ün yüzüne yapışmış o memnuniyetsiz ifadeyi bir anlığına da olsa sildiğini gördüm ve o an onunla beni uyandırmak için terlik kullanması gibi bir olayın yaşanmadığı farklı şartlar altına tanışmış olmanın gerçekten güzel olacağını farkettim. Sanki bu bir haftadır dünyanın yine de döndüğünü aklıma getirmediğim tek andı, Sehun bu garip anı bozarak ellerimizi ayırıp konuşana kadar. 

"Hadi seni evine bırakalım, Baek."


	2. hayalgücü

Neredeyse kendimi bildim bileli annem ne zaman eve yorgun gelse, ne zaman salonda pizza kemirsek ya da sınavlarımın bitişini kutluyor falan olsak televizyonda açık olan tek bir şey var. Süngerbob Karepantolon küçüklüğümden beri en sevdiğim şey, hatta öyle ki annemin televizyonda yayınlananlarla yetinemeğimde korsan yollarla yaptırdığı onlarca Süngerbob CDsini hala televizyonun önünde saklıyoruz. Ama bütün bu yıllar boyunca izlediğim onlarca bölüm arasından, sürekli üstünde kocaman harflerle HAYALGÜCÜ yazan CDyi oynatıcıya takmaktan kendimi alıkoyamıyorum. Bölüm kısaca zeka yaşlarını toplasak on etmeyecek iki baş karakterin sırf karton kutusunun içinde oynamak için alakasız bir şey sipariş etmesi ve gerçekten de kocaman bir okyanusta yaşamıyorlarmış gibi küçücük kutunun içinde onlarca dünya yaratıp oyun oynamalarından oluşuyor. Annem bazen eve geldiğinde ve beni artık sayamadığımız kere aynı bölümü izlerken bulduğunda onu kıracağını söylüyor, böyle zamanlarda ben de ona ezberlediğim birkaç replikle karşılık veriyorum. 

Birkaç gün önce bunları düşünürken, çalışma masamda oturuyordum ve karşımdaki dizüstü bilgisayarımda arkadaşlarımın geçenlerde çekindikleri ve bana yolladıkları bir fotoğraf açıktı. Fotoğrafta okul bahçesindeydiler, Jongdae en önde büyükçe gülümsüyordu, yanında Minseok hyung, onun arkasında ise Yukhei vardı. Sooyoung Jongdae'nin benim için bıraktığı boşluğun sağında duruyor ve muhtemelen bütün bu olaya kocaman sırıtıyordu. Ve evet, en yakın arkadaşım benim için herkesin ortasına bir boşluk bırakmış, bir de kolunu omzuma atar gibi o boşluğa uzatmıştı. Ben de bu fotoğrafı hiç düşünmeden masaüstü arkaplanım yapmıştım. 

Anneme göre Süngerbob'u bu kadar sevmemin nedeni benim de ucundan acayip biri olmamdı ama ben o akşam Jongdae'nin kolunu attığı boşluğa bakarken karşımdaki manzaranın benim karton kutum olduğunu düşünüyordum. Karşımdaki manzara, sınırları kollarımda ne kadar iz bırakırsa bıraksın içinde evde hissettiğim bir kutuymuş ve ben şuan hiç bilmediğim kocaman bir okyanusta yalnızmışım, işte bütün bunlar aynen böyle hissettiriyordu. Belki de hala buraya alışamamın nedeni de bu aklımdan atamadığım dumanlı düşüncelerdi. Sınıfa girerken, okul koridorunda yürürken ya da annemle bulduğumuz feci iyi pizzacıda otururken bile kendimi güvende hissetmiyor, sürekli kafamın içinde bir yerlerde eve döneceğim günü bekliyor gibi hissediyordum. Ucundan acayip olduğum doğruydu ama annem burada kendimi tamamen yabancı gibi gördüğümü ve bu yamuk düşüncelerimin içinde herkesin bana bakıp fısır fısır konuşması gibi şeyler olduğunu bilse kendini kesinlikle çok kötü hissederdi. İşte bu yüzden bunu zamanın düzelteceğine inanıyor, kocaman bir okyanusta yolumu bulacağımı düşünüyordum. Yanımda yıldızım falan da yoktu üstelik. 

Şimdi bunları düşünmemin nedeniyse yanımdaki bedenle sohbet etmeyi bırakın en azından birkaç kelime konuşmak için bile ikimizin de fazla akşamdan kalma olmasıydı. Aslında arabaya bindiğimizde ona "Naber?" demiştim ama karışmış saçları ve kaşlarını çatışından belli olan baş ağrısıyla "Sik gibi." dediğinde pes etmiştim. Dürüst olmak gerekirse şu an Sehun'a sorabileceğim zibilyon tane soru vardı ve bunların başında dün gece geliyordu ama hem hemen eve gidip duş aldıktan sonra uyumak ve şu baş ağrısından kurtulmak istiyordum, hem de eğer konuyu açarsam Sehun'un tüm yol boyunca benimle taşak geçeceğinden korkuyordum. Bu yüzden tüm yolu radyoyu bile açmadan geçirdik, ben de parti ve yirmi dakika önceki acayip olay hakkındaki bütün sorularımı okula bırakmaya karar verdim. 

Acaba Sehun neden abisi olduğundan hiç bahsetmemişti? Yani ben en azından abisinden bahsedebileceği kadar yakın olduğumuzu düşünmüştüm ama vay be, adamların lüks ötesi lüks bir villası bile vardı ve ben bunu rastgele bir sabah o evin yerinde uyandığım akşamdan kalma halimle öğreniyordum. 

Tam kafamı yasladığım koltuktan kaldırıp ona bir şeyler söyleyeceğim sırada durmuş olduğumuzu farkettim, Sehun'a döndüğümde ise benim camımdan dışarı, kaşları çatılmış ve hafiften şok olmuş bir şekilde baktığını gördüm ve ben 'ne oldu?' dercesine kafa salladığımda başıyla hafifçe yarı açık camımı işaret etti. 

"Eğer evinizin önünde arabamı ikiye bölecekmiş gibi bize bakan kişi annense sanırım boku yedin, Baekhyun." 

Hani bazı zamanlar olur, bir saniyede kafanızdan yüzlerce düşünce geçer ya da etrafınızdaki olası intihar seçeneklerini falan tartar, şuradan atlarsam ölür müyüm diye düşünürsünüz ya, işte şuan tam da bu zamanlardan birinin içindeydim ve ciddi ciddi Sehun'a kendimi ezdirtmenin benim için eve girmekten çok daha iyi bir seçenek olduğunu düşünüyordum. Tabii ki arabanın önüne falan yatmadım, bunun yerine anneme bakmaktan kaçınarak arabadan indim ama tabii ki bunu da başaramadım, kafamı anneme kaldırdığımda kıstığı gözleri ve ancak sizi canlı canlı gömebilecek kadar sinirli olduğunda görebileceğiniz türden bir suratla çenesiyle arabanın içini işaret etti, bu Sehun'u da istiyor demekti ve ben seve seve onu da bu fırtınanın içine sokardım. Yarı açık camdan Sehun'a baktım ve "Sen de geliyorsun." dedim. "Ortada bir bok varsa beraber yemeliyiz."

On sekiz yıldır muhtemelen yaptığım en büyük gizli iş dün geceydi ama tabii ki şans denen şeyi asla ucundan bile koklayamadığım için onda da nasıl olduğunu anlamadığım bir şekilde anneme yakalanmıştım. Harika. Nedense artık şaşırmıyordum bile. 

Sehun benim buradan bile duyabildiğim bir şekilde yutkundu ve ciddi olup olmadığımı ölçmek için yüzüme öyle bön bön baktı ama elimle çıkması için işaret ettim. "Hadi." 

Pıtı pıtı adımlarla yanıma gelmekten başka bir seçeneği kalmadığında ben de verandanın başında duran anneme doğru ilerledim, ne olacaksa olsun diye düşünüyordum çünkü aynı döngüden baya baya sıkılmıştım. Tahminimce telefonum hepten alınır, Sehun'la görüşmemem falan istenirdi ve bunlar yapılırken beni dinlemeyi muhtemelen kimse düşünmezdi. 

"Erken gelmişsin? Neden aramadın?" Gergin gergin gülerken anneme sarılmak için bir hamle yapmıştım ama o kollarını önünde bağladığı pozunu hiç bozmadığı için gerilemek zorunda kaldım. Annem de kıstığı gözleriyle "Aradım." dedi. "On iki kere."

Bunu duymamla içimden gerçekten fena okkalı bir küfür savurdum ve yirmi dakika önce sıkıştırdığım yerden telefonumu çıkardım ama bana GERÇEKTEN HAYATIMI SİKEYİM YA dedirtecek bir şey daha olmuş, telefonumun şarjı bitmişti. Ne kadar büyüyebilirse o kadar kocaman olduğunu tahmin ettiğim gözlerimi tekrar anneme çevirdiğimde hafifçe başını sallayarak içeri geçmemizi söyledi, onu takip ederken Sehun hafifçe beni dürttü ve ağzını oynatarak "Sıçtık mı?" dedi. Çok sıradan bir şeyi onaylar gibi kafamı salladım. 

"İşim erken bitince sana sürpriz yapayım dedim ama ne göreyim, oğlum evde yok ve telefonunu açmıyor; bir de üstüne üstlük buram buram içki kokuyor." Annem salonun ortasına geçmiş, kollarını tekrar önünde bağlamış ve aynı şekilde bize bakarken ondan beklemeyeceğim kadar sakin bir sesle konuştu ama bu bile bana yetmişti. Annemin önünde dokuz yaşında çocuklar gibi ellerimizi önümüze koymuş, yere bakıyorduk ve ikimizin de gerçekten leş gibi içki koktuğu su götürmez bir gerçekti. 

Bir savunmam ya da açıklamam olmadığı, en azından bu sırada aklıma gelmediği için seslice boğazımı temizledim ve Sehun'a baktım, mesajı almış gibi hemen doksan derece eğildi ve eğer bütün bu durumun içinde olmasam gülmekten yerlere yatacağım bir şekilde saygı dolu sesiyle anneme kendini tanıttı. 

"Merhaba efendim, ben Oh Sehun. Baekhyun'un sınıf arkadaşıyım."

"Oğlumu abuk subuk yerlere götüren çocuk sen misin?" 

Sehun lafını bitirir bitirmez annemden gelen soruyla ikimiz de elektrik çarpmışa döndük, kafamı ne diyeceğini gerçekten merak ettiğim için Sehun'a çevirdim.

"Yani," dedi kafasını kaldırıp. Bu giriş bana kendi savunmalarımı hatırlattığı ve Sehun'un nasıl biri olduğunu az çok bildiğim için gözlerimi tedirginlikle yumdum ve gelecek cümleyi bekledim. "Nereden baktığınıza bağlı."

Kesinlikle gülmemeliydim. Kesinlikle gülmemeli, bir şeyler söylemeli ve Sehun'la aslında ders çalışmak için buluştuk gibi annemin asla inanmayacağı birkaç palavra sıkmayı en azından denemeliydim ama sinirim bozulduğundan mıdır nedir ağzımdan hıçkırık gibi kaçan gülüşümü engelleyemedim ve annem bunları duymasıyla beraber kafayı yemeye son üç yüz ifadesiyle bize baktı, birazcık da pes etmiş gibi duruyordu. 

Sonra bugünün en şok edici olayları sıralamasında birinciliğe oynayabilececek bir şey oldu, annem sanırım yetişkin biri olduğunu ve oğlunun daha yeni tanıştığı arkadaşını azarlayamayacağını, e doğal olarak onun yanında beni de terlikten geçiremeyeceğini anladığından mıdır nedir yüzündeki yapmacık ötesi yapmacık gülümsemesiyle tokalaşmak için elini Sehun'a uzattı. 

"Memnun oldum Sehun." Sonra da bayağı anlaşılır şekilde memnuniyetsizlik dolu sesiyle ekledi. "Ama sanırım şimdi eve gitsen iyi olur, ailen merak etmiş veya on iki kere aramış olabilir." 

🍀

"Annen gerçekten hiçbir şey yapmadı öyle mi? Sen bu tiple beraber eve geldin ve şuan cezalı değil misin?" 

En yakın arkadaşım, önünde Skype konuşmamızın olduğu bilgisayar, elindeki telefonda da ona yolladığım bir adet Sehun fotoğrafı ile beni dinliyor ve tam da beklediğim tepkileri veriyordu. Odamda elma kemiriyordum ve bu güzel pazar sabahını annemin önemli bir işi olduğunu söyleyerek çıkması üzerine arkadaşlarımla görüntülü konuşarak geçirmek istemiştim. Evet, pazar sabahına canlı çıkabilmiş olmama şaşırdığınızı varsayıyorum çünkü inanın ben de siz ve en az Jongdae kadar şaşkınım. 

Pekala, annemin gerçekten olay çıkaracağını düşünüyordum. Yani en azından şu güne kadar edindiğim deneyimler bana kocaman neon oklarla bunu işaret ediyordu ama annem Sehun evimizden gittikten sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi beni duş almam için yukarı postalamış, sonra da atıştırmamız için bir şeyler hazırlamıştı. Yüzünden konuyu özellikle AÇMAMAYA çalıştığını anlayabiliyordum çünkü eh, oğluyum ve doğruyu söylemek gerekirse ben de herhangi bir şey söylemek için fazla tırsmıştım. Bu nedenle Jaehyun hyung akşam yemeğine gelip bu gergin ortamı eliyle şöyle bir dağıtana kadar oradan buradan bir iki kelime sohbet etmiş, en azından çalışmıştık ama garipti, gerçekten garip. Ben bunu artık pes etmiş olmasına ya da daha da iyisi, gizlice günlüklerimi okuyup her yere dünyanın döndüğünü yazdığımı görmesine bağlamak istiyordum. 

"Yakışıklıymış. Zevkli de, ayakkabılarına bakın." Her ne kadar Sooyoung'un yeni gördüğü herkesin ilk önce giyim tarzını eleştirmesine alışmış olmamız gerekse de bilgisayar ekranına ardından 'ciddi misin ya?' bakışı atmadan edemedim, aynısını Jongdae'nin de yaptığını görebiliyordum. Ellerinde olay bütünlüğünü tam olarak kurabilmeleri adına yolladığım bir Sehun fotoğrafı vardı; Jongdae yanına Sooyoung'u oturtmuş, Minseok hyung'u da onlara bir şeyler pişirmesi için esir aldıktan sonra olanları dökülmem için beni aramıştı. 

"Hiçbir şey yapmadı, çok ciddiyim. Bir de üstüne leş gibi kokuyorduk."

"Belki de artık salmaya karar vermiştir." 

"Belki aşırı üzgündür." Sooyoung'un dediği şeyle duraklayıp ekrana salak salak baktım. "Ne?" 

Afallamış sesimi duymasıyla kameranın görüş açısında girdi, o da bu sabah jelibon kemirmeye karar vermiş olacak ki bana cevap vermeden önce elindeki paketten hışırtılar çıkararak aldığı bir ayıcığı ağzına atmıştı. 

"Diyorum ki belki aşırı üzgündür. Oğlunun onu dinlemeyip kötü olduğunu bildiği ve zarar getireceğinden korktuğu şeyleri yapmaya devam etmesi onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştır ve iyi bir anne olamadığını falan düşünüyordur." 

Çiğnediğim elma boğazıma takıldı ve öksürüklerimin arasında iki saniyede bunu kurabilen Sooyoung'a "Ne?" dedim tekrar. Onu duyan Jongdae de Sooyoung'u kameranın görüş açısından ittirip tısladı."Bal damlıyor ağzından." Sanki duymayacakmışım gibi fısıldamak için o da görüşümden çıktı, bir anlığına hışırtılardan gerçekten bir şey duyamadım ama sonra Jongdae'nin "Drama kraliçesi." diyişi kulağıma ilişti. 

"Ay sen dinleme onu çiçeğim, kafasında başka bir şeyler vardır belki takma bu kadar." 

Minseok hyung sesini bana duyurmak için arkadan bir yerlerden bağırdığında Jongdae hemen onu başını sallayarak onayladı. "Aynen, bakma buna sen." 

O hafta olan önemli önemsiz bütün olayları üstüne bin katarak bana anlatmaya tam anlamıyla bayılan arkadaşlarım sayesinde haftalık dedikodu saatimiz yarım saat kadar uzadıktan sonra yüzümde saçma salak bir gülümsemeyle bilgisayarımı kapatıp bir süre daha tamamen bomboş bir şekilde sandalyemde oturdum. Gerçekten hiçbir şey düşünmemeye çalışıyor ve taşındığımızdan beri aynı yerde kalmış birkaç küçük koliyi izliyordum. 

Eski odamda, duvarlarım posterlerle dolu olurdu. Öyle ki annem bazen odama girdiğinde çok karışık olduğunı söyler, o her zamanki biraz odanı topla laflarından sıralardı ama buraya taşındığımızdan beri posterlerim rulolanmış, her yere yapıştırdığım küçük polaroid fotoğraflarım lastiklenmiş şekilde bu kolilerin içinde duruyordu ve her gün aynen böyle onları izlemekten kendimi alıkoyamıyordum. Kolilerin içinden bir tek yatağımın üstüne koymak için Süngerbob peluş oyuncağını çıkarmıştım ve asmaya kalkıştığım ama sonra gelişigüzel bir şekile kolinin en üstüne attırdığım Tom Baker posteri bana hayal kırıklığına uğramış gözlerle bakıyor gibi hissediyordum. Genelde ne zaman Tom Baker'ın bana baktığı evreye gelsem delirmemek için bunu sonlandırıp aşağı inerdim ama bu sefer beni bu saçma bakışmadan çıkaran şey başka oldu, dış kapının kapandığını duyduğumda annemin geldiğini anlayıp yapıştığım koltuğumdan kalktım ancak farklı olan şey, aynı zamanda ne denildiğini tam duyamamakla beraber konuşma sesleri de duymamdı. Hemen kapımı açıp pıtır pıtır merdivenlere adımladığım sırada bir erkek sesinin "Ödemeyi günlük alabilir miyim?" dediğini duydum. "Kusura bakmayın böyle kabalık ediyor gibi oluyorum ama." Sonra annemin kibar kahkahası. "Ay yok canım ne kabalığı, geç şöyle salona bakalım. Ben oğlanı çağırayım." 

Son hızla artan merakımla merdivenleri bu sefer üçer beşer inmeye başladım, salona girmeden önce ne olur ne olmaz, kibar olmak lazım diyerek koridorda anneme "HOŞGELDİN ANNE" diye bağırmayı da ihmal etmedim çünkü bilirsiniz, beni neyin beklediği hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yoktu. 

Muhtemelen tam o dakikada evimizi uzaylılar bassa, Michael Jackson aslında bu kadar yıl boyunca evimizin bodrumunda yaşıyor olsa ve bir anda ortaya çıksa ya da bütün hayatımın tamamen rüya olduğu uykumdan bir akıl hastanesinde uyansam hiçbiri salonumuzun ortasında dikilen bedeni gördüğümde hissettiğim şaşkınlık kadar olamazdı. Salona girdiğim an karşımdaki bedenle buluşan gözlerimizle donup kaldım, muhtemelen benim şokumu o da yaşadı çünkü şuan aynen biri kumandayı almış ve filmimizi duraklatmış gibiydi. 

Abartmıyorum, abartmıyorum çünkü kazağının üstüne giydiği siyah kot ceketi, düzgünce taranmış ama yine de alnına öylece dökülmüş gibi duran siyah saçları ve bütün bu annelerin favorisi havası yayan tipiyle salonun ortasında duran dev beden Chanyeol'dü. Evet, hani yaklaşık yirmi dört saat önce Sehun'un itelemeleriyle el sıkıştığımız abisi ve aynı zamanda bir yandan gözleriyle beni ikiye ayırmasından korktuğum ev sahibi, Chanyeol. Beni gördüğü anda o da donup kalmış, zaten büyük olan gözleri iyice kocaman olmuştu. İkimizin de birbirimizi burada görmeyi beklemediği açıktı ama ev sahibi olarak bir ev sahibine yakışmayacak ve muhtemelen bana annemden "Baekhyun!" gibi bir uyarı yedirtecek o soruyu sorma görevini ben üstlendim ve hala şoktayken "Senin ne işin var burada?" dedim.

"Baekhyun!" bakın, size söylemiştim. "Tanışıyor musunuz siz?" annem asıl noktayı görebildiğinde her şeyi ortaya dökmeye hazırdım ancak Chanyeol şoktan yeni çıkabilmiş olacak ki ben sesimi bile çıkaramadan sözümü kesti. "Kılçık'ta arkadaşlarınla ders çalışıyordun. Orada tanışmıştık sanırım, şimdi hatırladım. Değil mi?" Bahsettiği mekanda arkadaşlarımla ders çalışmayı bırakın, adını bile ilk defa duyuyordum. Bir kere benim beraber ders çalıştığım tek insan Yerim'di; bunu da ya kütüphanede, ya da ikimizden birinin evinin mutfak masasında yayılarak yapardık ama yine de bu çocuğun neden bahsettiğini anlamam sadece birkaç saniyemi aldı çünkü bu kokuyu hemen tanıdım. Göt korkusu, genelde benim de böyle anlarda edindiğim bir üç saniyede yalan uydurabilme yetisi ve gerginlik. Tanıdıktı. 

Chanyeol'ün neden böyle bir şey söylemeye ihtiyacı olduğunu anlayamadım ama kafamla onayladım çünkü dediğim gibi, karşımdaki sahne bana feci tanıdık gelmişti ve bunu gören annem benim arkadaşlarımla ders çalışmak için toplanmama bariz bir şekilde şaşırmış, bana garip garip bakmıştı. Sonra herhalde bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini düşünmüş olacak ki Chanyeol'e de baktıktan sonra bir ay nidasıyla ceketine uzandı. "Ceketini versene Chanyeol, ev sıcaktır." Chanyeol de saygıyla hafifçe eğilerek teşekkür etti; ceketini anneme verdikten sonra annem onu asmak için salondan çıktı ve ben de fırsat bu fırsat dedim, annemin duymaması için kıstığım sesimle "Senin ne işin var burada?" dedim. Tekrar. 

Saygı dolu sevecen ifadesi annemin odadan çıkmasıyla biraz kırılmıştı. "Kardeşinle tanışmaya geldim." İşaret parmağını bana doğrulttu. Bu salak ne diyor dercesine buruşan yüzüme engel olamadım. "Bir şey belli edeyim deme." 

"İyiymiş." dedim. "Süper. Harika. Benim kardeşim yok ki."

Şekilli kaşları ben tamamen yabancı bir dilde konuşuyormuşum gibi, yüzünde gördüğüm kafa karışıklığıyla çatıldı ve birkaç saniye sonra çatılan kaşları büyük bir aydınlanmayla havaya kalktığında yüzünde muzip bir ifade vardı. Şokla karışmış sırıtmasıyla işaret parmağını bu sefer yüzüme doğru uzattı, sanki her an yerlere yatıp kahkahalar atacak gibi duruyordu. 

"Yaramaz Hyunnie sen misin?" 

Annemin hala küçüklüğümden bahsederken kullandığı bu lakabımı duymamla gözlerim faltaşı gibi açıldı ve şokla "Ne?" diye cırladım. Bunu birilerinin ağzından duymayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. 

Chanyeol sağolsun, yüzüne oturan muzip sırıtışı ve sesine dolan alayı engellemeye bile çalışmadı. En ufak dudak hareketinde bile yanağında beliren çukur beni sinir etmek istercesine gözüme batıyordu ve o ellerini göğsünde bağlayıp baya baya dalga geçerek bana cevap verdi. Sanki tüm hayatı boyunca bu anı beklemiş gibiydi. 

"Bayan Byun beni bakıcılık yapacağım oğluyla tanıştırmak için getirdi." Ortaya yalandan engellemeye çalışır gibi yaptığı bir gülüş bıraktı. "Ne yalan söyleyeyim, en fazla on ikisindir diye düşünmüştüm." 

Şu an gerçekten Sehun burada olsa, hiç düşünmeden arabasının önüne atlar, ölmeyi beklerdim. Size yemin ederim. O an keşke yerin dibine girsem veya keşke Chanyeol'ün burada olma nedeni annemin beni görücü usülü evlendirmek istemesi olsa gibi falan zibilyon tane şey diledim ve o birkaç saniyede çığlık atmamak, ceketimi alıp evden ayaklarımı popoma vura vura kaçmamak için o kadar zorlandım ki size anlatamam. Sanırım Chanyeol'ün neden bahsettiğini asla ama asla çakmak istemiyordum, bu yüzden ona cevap vermedim; aslında yüzüne bile bakamadım çünkü şuan tam anlamıyla yeryüzünden silinmek istiyordum. 

"Anne" Annem salona girer girmez ona seslendim, muhtemelen sesim kulağa bir robot konuşuyormuş gibi geldiği için duraksadı, nasıl bu kadar sakin ve normal durabildiğini merak ediyordum ama onun yerine direkt "Bana bakıcı mı tuttun?" dedim. Kulağa garip gelebilir ama annem bunu duymasıyla birden donakaldı ve boğaz temizlemelerinin arasından "Bakıcı tutmadım." dedi. Chanyeol ise birazdan çıkacağını düşündüğüm mini aile dramamızın içinde bulunmaktan gayet hoşnut gibi sırıtmasını saklamaya çalışıyordu. 

Umarım ben tamamen yanlış duymuşumdur, Tanrıya veya işte yukarılarda kim varsa ona yalvarıyorum ki umarım ben hatalıyımdır ve annem gerçekten benim Sehun'un çekiştirdiği, aslında gayet de memnun olduğum partilere gitmemem için bana resmen bakıcı tutmamıştır. Iy yani, gerçekten bu kelimeyi ağzıma almak bile istemiyordum. 

Ama evet, annemin gergin el hareketleri ve ne tepki vereceğimden asla emin olmadığı için yüzümde gezinen gözleri, Chanyeol'ün film izlercesine duruşu gibi birkaç etken bana maalesef bütün bu dileklerimin gerçekleşmeyeceğini, annemin de Chanyeol'ü hangi nedenle evimize getirdiğini kanıtlıyor gibiydi. 

Ben yeterince kafamı kesmek istemiyormuşum gibi annem minik bir düzeltme yaptı ve bu gözlerime kaşık sokmak istememi sağladı. "Arkadaş." Devamını getiremedi, getirmesini de beklemiyordum ama yine de teyit etmek istedim. "Bana arkadaş mı tuttun?" 

"Tam tutmak denmez." dedi annem anında. Tek kaşımı kaldırıp ona baktım, hadi ya. 

Annem anladığım kadarıyla içinden aman ne olursa olsun dedi ve kafasını kendini silker gibi salladıktan sonra "Ay evet, tuttum." dedi. "Halkla İlişkiler'den Bayan Park'la siz ikinizin iyi birer arkadaş olabileceğinizi düşünmüştük ama fikrimi değiştirdim." Kollarını bağladığında bir şekilde dünden beri ne zaman önüme konulacağini bilmediğim konunun sırasının geldiğini anlamıştım. "Dün." Bunu beni iğneler gibi söylemesi bozulmamı sağlasa da geri çekilmedim."Chanyeol yarı zamanlı çalışacak bir yer arıyormuş, sevinsen iyi olur yani." 

"Bu duyduğum en saçma şey. " dedim ellerimi saçlarımdan geçirip. Sesim otomatik olarak yükselmiş ve sızlanma moduna geçmişti. "Onun villası var!" bunu derken birilerini şikayet eden çocuklar gibi Chanyeol'ü işaret ettim. O da kaşlarını merakla kaldırıp boğuk sesiyle "Kim söyledi ki bunu sana?" diye sordu. 

Karşılığıyla omuzlarımı düşürdüm çünkü bunu bana kimse söylememişti, sadece Chanyeol'ü o evde gördüğüm andan itibaren böyle olduğunu düşünmüştüm. "Kendi çıkarımımdı." 

"Ben o evde çalışıyorum." salağa anlatır gibi üstüne bastıra bastıra konuşması sinirimi bozmuştu ama bundan daha da çok sinirimi bozan şey cümlesinin sonuna sadece ağzını oynatarak eklediği şeydi. "Hyunnie." Ben de bunun karşılığında burnumu kırıştırarak son kelimesini taklit ettim, üç yaşında gibi duruyorsam bile umrumda değildi.

Elbette, Oh Sehun zengin değildi ve böyle düşündüğüm için alnımdan öpmek istiyordum. O kadar parası olsaydı muhtemelen her okul çıkışı ona kahve almam için bana yalakalık yapmaz veya jelibon paketlerimi çorlamazdı. İşte bu yüzden saçmalamakla kalmayıp bir de annemin kafasına soru işaretleri yollamış olmamı gerçekten içten bir şekilde alkışlamak istemiştim, neyse ki annem bu diyaloğa garip garip bakmak dışında bir şey yapmadı. Sanırım sorularını sonraya saklamıştı ama artık bunlar gerçekten umrumda değildi, şuan sadece anneme inanamıyordum. Gerçekten. İnanamıyordum. 

Gerçekten inanmadığım başka bir şey de Chanyeol'ün şu anda yarınlar yokmuş gibi zevk alışını onu hiç tanımamama rağmen gözlerinden okuyabiliyor olmamdı. Ne yalan söyleyeyim, kendimi onun yerinde düşündüğümde eğlenmesini gayet haklı bulabiliyordum ama bu yine de beni aşırı şaşırtmıştı çünkü onu en son - ve tek görüşümde gözlerinden üstüme buz gibi bir hava esiyordu ve bu onunla gerçekten bambaşka şartlar altında tanışmış olma isteğimi kuvvetlendirdi ama bunu çok fazla dilememeye karar verdim çünkü en son bunu yaptığımda evren beni pek iyi anlamamış olacak ki şuan tam karşımda duruyordu. Ne şans ama. 

"Yine de bu duyduğum en saçma şey." dedim ağlar gibi. "On sekiz yaşındayım ben." 

Annem bu yakarmama hiç tepki vermedi, hatta ben bütün bu olay sayesinde sevinçten havalara uçuyormuşum gibi mi görünüyordum bilmiyorum ama beni zerre takmayarak sevinçle ellerini çırptı ve "Ay evet" diye bağırdı, sonra da put gibi dikilen Chanyeol ve benim yanımıza gelip sevecen bir şekilde ellerini ikimizin de omuzlarına yerleştirdi. "Chanyeol de on dokuzmuş. Bence çok iyi anlaşacaksınız. Baek, Chanyeol'ü odana çıkarsana, ben de size içecek bir şeyler getiririm." 

Yemin ederim, kusmak istiyordum. Annemin elimde olsa salondan koşarak kaçmak istediğimi bildiğine emindim ama bunu takmayı bırakın, şuan salondaki kimse yaşadığım şoku atlatmamı bile beklemiyor ve bu kişilerden biri özellikle bununla eğleniyordu."Tabii. " dedim en alaylı sesimle, kaşlarım havadaydı. "Oyuncaklarımı göstermemi de ister misin?" Annem gözlerini uyarır gibi büyüttü, ben ona gıcık gıcık bakarken derin bir nefes aldı ama asla beklemediğim cevap Chanyeol'den geldi. Dakikalardır döne dolaşa dediğim gibi gizli gizli kıkırdamaya çalışıyordu ama bu sefer ağzından kaçan gülüşle ona döndüğümde yüzünde herhalde sahip olduğu en gevşek sırıtışı vardı, dediğim şeye ithafen "Olur." dedi. 

"Yok artık" yüzüne doğru neredeyse ağzımı oynatıyormuşum gibi bir fısıltıyla konuştum. Güncellemem gerekirse şuan salonumun ortasında dikilen ve son gördüğüm ürkütücü haliyle alakası bile olmayan bu çocuk büyük gözlere, kocaman kulaklara, yüksek sesle konuştuğunda irkileceğiniz kadar boğuk bir sese ve ek olarak da kirli bir akla sahipti. 

Normalde olsa belki de salak salak gülebileceğim bu cevaba karşı, hala aşırı gıcık durduğumu biliyordum ve bunun için kimse beni suçlayamazdı ama bir yandan bundan kurtuluşum olmadığını, annemin bu yumuşak konuşmalarının altında neler yattığını biliyordum ve beni asıl sinir eden şey buydu. Beş dakikaya kadar annemin artık bana güvendiğini veya işte ne bileyim, bir şeyleri umursamamaya başladığını düşünüyordum ama o bana başımda durması için bir çocukla geliyordu. Üstelik bu çocuk parti kankimin abisiydi. 

Kısacası, bir kurtuluşum yoktu ve ne dersem diyeyim annemin beni takmamaya devam edeceğini bilmek beni gerçekten delirtiyordu, bu yüzden sinirlice üfledim ve ergenliğe yeni girdiğim vakitleri aratacak şekilde ayaklarımı yere vura vura odama doğru yürümeye başladım. Annem de bunu bekliyor gibi hemen mutfağa ilerlemişti ama kimseye dönüp bakmadım, elimde olsa adımlarımla zemini çökertmek isterdim çünkü aynen oraya düşmek ve asla çıkmamak istiyordum. Ayrıca Chanyeol'ün beni takip ettiğini biliyordum ve bu da sandığımdan daha sinir bozucuydı çünkü benim dellenmelerime karşılık o bu durumdan hiç rahatsızmış gibi hareket etmiyordu. Eh tabii, çünkü PARA ALACAKTI. 

Merdivenlerin son basamağını çıkmıştım ki irkilmesini sağlayacak kadar ani bir şekilde durdum ve arkamı dönüp kollarımı birbirine bağladım. Bu kadar yakın durmayı beklemiyordum ve üst basamakta olmama rağmen kafasına anca yaklaşmam da dahil birçok etken birazdan Inside Out'daki kırmızı eleman gibi kulaklarımdan alevler çıkaracağımı işaret ediyordu. "Ne kadar alacaksın?" dedim ayağımı yere vurmaya devam ederken. O da beni taklit edip kollarını bağladı, gayet sakindi ve konuşmadan önce saçlarını düzeltmek için kafasını hafifçe sallaması dikkatimi dağıttı. 

"Yirmi dolar." dedi. 

Ve ben karton kutumun düşündüğümden çok çok daha büyük olduğundan habersizdim. 


	3. anahtar delikleri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yazar notu nasıl yazılır..yardım... 
> 
> Öncelikle geçtiğimiz bütün bu sıkıntılı dönemde bu hikaye benim tamamen güvenli alanım oldu, bu yüzden eğer şuan bunu okuyan iki kişi bile varsa sizlere çok teşekkür ederim!! 😭😭 Umarım bu hikayeyi seversiniz çünkü ben çok sevdim. 
> 
> Sağlıklı kalın, iyi okumalar!! 🦔

Muhtemelen küçüklüğümden beri sayamayacağım onlarca takıntıya sahip olmuşumdur. Mesela minicik bir ışıkta bile katiyen uyuyamam, asla sırtım kapılara dönük oturmam, herhangi bir kitabım minicik katlansa oturur saatlerce ağlarım ve anahtar deliklerini asla boş bırakamam.

Evet, anahtar delikleri. Aslında gerçekten saçma sapan bir şeye dayanıyor: yaklaşık on iki yaşındayken Jongdae'nin bana anlattığı zırva bir korku hikayesine. Adam bir otele gider, asla girilmesi hatta delikten bile bakılmaması istenen odaya anahtar deliğinden bakar ve arkası dönük bir kız görür. Ertesi gün tekrar baktığında gördüğü şey sadece dümdüz kırmızılıktır ve daha sonra otel sahiplerine sorduğunda adama bu kızın KIPKIRMIZI gözlere sahip bir hayalet olduğunu söylerler. Iy.

Anladığınız üzere baya deli saçması bir korku hikayesi ama on iki yaşındaysanız pek öyle değil. O zamanlar asla anahtar deliklerinden bakmayacağımı biliyordum, on iki yaşındaki kendime bunu tembihlemiştim ama deliydim ben. Belki kafama eser de bakmaya kalkarım sonra götüm tutuşur ben göz möz görmek istemiyorum diye gittim deliğe rastgele bir gazete parçası sokuşturdum. Artık kırmızı gözlü hayaletlerden korkmuyorum ama anahtar deliklerini yine de kapatıyorum, bu eve geldiğimizde de ilk yaptığım şeylerden biri buydu.

Annem bu yüzden "Deli değilsin sen," derdi bana. "Yeni şeyler korkutuyor seni."

Annem demişken kendisi evde değildi. Yarım saat önce okuldan dönmüştüm, o da bugün işten sonra bir yere uğrayacağını söyleyip Chanyeol'den bize gelmesini istemişti ve of ya, bu Chanyeol ha damladı ha damlayacak demekti ve ben yatağımda oturmuş yediğim sürpriz yumurtadan çıkan saçma salak bir araba oyuncağını yapmaya çalışıyordum. 

Bu arada annem dün Chanyeol ile beni sohbet edelim diye odama yolladığında hiçbir şey olmadı çünkü ben yatağıma, Chanyeol de tam karşıdaki koltuğa poposunu koyar koymaz telefonu çaldı. Anladığım kadarıyla Chanyeol'ün daha önce yine köpeklerini gezdirmek için falan gittiği amca hastalanmıştı ve köpekleriyle ilgilenip ilgilenemeyeceğini sormak için Chanyeol'ü aramıştı. O da durumu açıklayıp annemden özür dileyerek, bana da al kurtuldun işte bakışları atarak gitti. Akşam annem ve Jaehyun hyung'a sorduğuma göre çevrede Chanyeol'ü sevmeyen kimse yokmuş, özellikle yaşlılar, o da ne zaman boş kalsa böyle köpek gezdirme gibi minik işlerde çalışıyormuş. Ne kadar da tatlı. 

Jaehyun hyung bir de "Takma bu kadar Baek." demişti. "İyi anlaşacağınıza eminim." 

Yani bu benim içimi rahatlatmaktan çok ona NEDEN ANNEMİ VAZGEÇİRMEDİN diye sormak istememe neden oldu ama artık pes ettiğimden midir kaderime boyun eğdiğimden midir nedir bunu yapmadım. Ha bir de bütün gün Sehun'un peşimde dolanıp bu konuyla ilgili asla komik olmayan espriler yapması da beni iyice bıktırmış olabilirdi, olay nedensiz bir biçimde onu çok eğlendirmişti ama yakında yumruğu yiyebilirdi yani, uyarmadın da diyemezdi

Tabii bir de bunları paketin içine sokuşturdukları minik kağıda sanki öyle bakınca vahiy inecek gibi gözlerimi kısarak bakıp oyuncağı bir şekile sokmaya çalışırken düşünüyordum.   
"Ama ben böyle oyuncağın ağzına sıçayım ya."

Parçaları yine sinirle yatağa attırdım, bir de üstüne oyuncağa bir sen eksiktin gerçekten diye diye laf sayarken sanki sur üflenmiş gibi irkilmeme sebep olan şey gerçekleşti ve evet, zil çaldı. Odadan çıkmadan önce "Bekle sen." dedim yataktaki parçalara parmağımı doğrultup. Umarım Chanyeol buradayken de cansız varlıklarla konuşmazdım. 

Tam olarak neden gergin olduğumu artık kestiremiyordum bile ama yine de ayaklarımı patır kütür vura vura merdivenleri indim, son anda aklıma geldiğinde üstümü başımı öyle gelişigüzel şekilde düzelttim ve hiç beklemeden kapıyı açtım. 

Saçları tıpkı geçen seferki gibi öylesine alnına dağılmış gibi duruyordu ama bu seferki fark yırtık siyah kotu, dümdüz bordo tişörtü ve siyah ceketiyle asla annelerin gözdesi gibi durmamasıydı. Aynı kalan şey de nasıl tanımlayacağımı asla bilemediğim şu yüz ifadesiydi. Sanki o bir yetişkinmiş de siz de on yaşındaymışsınız gibi hissetiren türden ciddi bir ifadeydi ancak ağzını bir açtı mı yok olup gidiyordu. Herhalde alışkanlıktan yüzüne taktığı şey bu diye düşünmeden edemedim, çabalasam da bu görüntüsüne şaşırmış görünmeme engel olamadım ve sahte olduğunu anlayacağını bildiğim bir gülümsemeyle kenara kaykıldım. "Girsene. Hoşgeldin Chanyeol." adını bastıra bastıra söylemiştim. 

"Hoşbulduk." İçeri geçtiğinde yanlış bir şey söylemiş gibi kafasını salladı. "Hyunnie."

O an ağzına doğru bir sağ kroşe çakabilirdim, ama onun yerine hahaha diye saçmasapan bir şekilde gülüp sıfır sinirimi bozmuş gibi yapmaya karar verdim, karşılama merasiminin yeterli olduğunu düşündüm ve merdivenlere doğru ilerleyip ilk basamağında öylece dikilen Chanyeol'e döndüm, çekindiği için değil de konuşmamı beklediği için dikiliyor gibiydi. 

"Ben odama çıkıyorum, çok önemli bir işim var." Aynen öyle. "İstersen gelebilirsin, ceketini şuraya as." Elimle hemen yanındaki askılığı işaret ettim ve ne yaptığına bakmadan hemencecik arkamı dönüp merdivenleri çıkmaya başladım. Muhtemelen yarısındaydım ki onun da arkamdan geldiğini farkettim, zaten başka ne yapacaktı ki? Mutlu olduğumdan falan değil ama bu iki saati atlatırsam harika olurdu gerçekten. 

Kapıda durup önden geçmesini bekledim ve ben de geçip kapıyı neredeyse kapatacak şekilde araladım. Aslında kapatırdım ama garip kaçsın istememiştim, gerçi ne kadar umrundaysa. 

Sırt çantasının tek kolunu omzuna atmış odanın ortasında etrafı inceliyordu, sanırım geçen sefer çok iyi yapamamıştı. Kendi kendime omuz silkip üç dakika önce oturduğum yerime oturup büyük bir işe girişiyor gibi gerindim. Tam da denk geldi be diye düşündüm, bu herif kesinlikle benimle dalga geçecekti ama ben yine de minik kağıdı açıp önüme koydum; tam o sırada da babası rahat Chanyeol tam tahmin ettiğim gibi yanıma geldi ve ne yaptığımı görmesiyle yarım ağız güldü. "Çok önemli işin bu mu?" 

Yüzüne boş boş baktım. "Ne var?" 

Gülümsemesini saklamaya çalıştı, bu da yanağındaki çukurun gözüme gözüme girmesini sağlamıştı ve bu hiç hoşuma gitmedi. Sonra biraz elimdekine, birazcık da yüzüme bakındı ve aynı yüz ifadesiyle kafasını iki yana sallaya sallaya odanın diğer kenarındaki koltuğuma çöktü, ben de onu izlemeyi kesip oyuncağıma döndüm ama odaklandığım pek söylenemezdi işin gerçeği. 

Oturduğu yerde biraz etrafına bakındı sanırım, kafamı ona çevirmemiştim ama gözlerini üzerimde hissedebiliyordum. Sonra bir fermuar sesi duydum, sırt çantasını geri kapattığında merak edip istemsizce gözlerimi ona çevirdim, çıkardığı kitabı açıp koltuğa uzandı, sırtını koltuk kenarına yaslamıştı. Eh, yani sanırım şuan yapabileceği en iyi şeyi yapıyordu ve ne okuyor olabileceği ilgimi çekti, ne kadar gıcık gelse de sonuç olarak Chanyeol yeni bir arkadaş demekti ve eğer onun gibi sohbete gram hevesi olmayan birini tanımak istiyorsanız ya dinlediği müziklere ya da okuduğu kitaplara bakmanız gerekiyordu. Ama Chanyeol beni şaşırtarak çantasından kitap değil, pembe kapaklı bir defter ve bir kalem çıkarmıştı. Kaplumbağa gibi uzattığım boynumu gerçi çektim ve önüme döndüm; pembe kapaklı ajandalar hakkında bir çıkarımım yoktu ama tamam, bu da iyi bir seçenekti. 

Hepimizin farkettiği üzere bu çocuk sohbet etmeye meyilli falan değildi, bu biraz sinirime dokundu çünkü ne bileyim belki anneme gerçekten inanmış ve arkadaş olacağımızı düşünmüştüm. Kaç dakika geçti bilmiyorum, yarım saat bile olabilir, odadaki tek ses benim asla yapmaya odaklanmadığım oyuncak parçalarının ve Chanyeol'ün dur durak bilmeden hareket eden kaleminin sesiydi. Resim mi çiziyordu yoksa yazıyor muydu acaba? Pat diye de soramazdım ki, kesin yüzüme öylece bakardı. 

O yüzden dalga geçilme olasılığımı göze aldım, bu riski kaldırabilirdim çünkü annem gelene kadar böyle oturursak ben kafayı sıyırırdım. "YA BEN DİKDÖRTGENİ NASIL YUVARLAĞA SOKAYIM Kİ." diye bağırdım, yani tam da bağırmadım ama sesimi sanki dakikalardır bu artı altı yaş oyuncağıyla cebelleşiyormuşum gibi çıkartmayı başardım, bu halime kahkahalar atmak istemiştim. Kim bilir ne taşaklar geçecekti. 

Kafasını kaldırıp yüzüme baktığını hissettim, boşluğuna gelmiş gibi acayip bir gülüş kaçırdı ve ayaklandı. 

Evet evet evet

Kollarımı önümde bağlamış yatağıma doğru gelişini gözlerimi kısarak izledim, o da gelip tam karşıma bağdaş kurarak oturdu. Parçaları önüne çekip birleştirmeye başladığında bile hiç konuşmamıştı ama çok fena sırıtıyordu, yine de benimle dalga geçmiş gibi hissetmedim. Herhalde feci eğleniyordu. Bir de yanağından fırlayan gamzesi gerçekten gözüme aşırı batıyordu, Chanyeol muhtemelen sadece annelerin gözdesi değildi. 

Son parçayı takıp avcunda duran arabayı bana gösterdiğinde gülmemek için alt dudağımı dişledim, arkasındaki bir yere bastığınızda ileri doğru fırlayan türden minik bir şeydi. "Sehun'un koleksiyonu var." dedi birden pat diye. İşte o zaman ne kadar gülesim varsa hepsini dışarı çıkarıp kocaman bir kahkaha patlattım. "Ciddi misin?" O da güldü, sonra ben de ona güldüm ve birkaç dakika birbirimize baka baka güldük. Tam susacakken bir doksan Sehun'u bunlarla oynarken hayal edip tekrar kıhkıh diye gülmeye başlıyordum, o da eşlik ediyordu. O kadar da kötü değil, dedim kendime. Sürekli bunu diyip duruyordum. 

En sonunda sustuğumuzda ortamı garipleştirmemek için gözlerimi suratından çektim ve elimdeki arabanın arkasına bastım, yatağa doğru fırladığında gülmemek için tekrar dudaklarımı dişlemem gerekmişti. Ben böyle kendi kendime cebelleşirken hiç beklemediğim soru Chanyeol'den geldi. "Neden asmadın bunları?" 

Ne dediğini ilk başta anlamadığım için kafamı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım bön bön, odamın kenarındaki kolilerden ve içindeki posterlerden bahsediyordu tabii ki. 

Bu soruyu hiç beklemiyordum tabii ama ben direkt onun KONUŞMASINI beklemediğim için biraz afalladım, ne diyeceğimi bilemedim. Ben de omuz silkip "Bekliyorum." dedim. Neyi beklediğimi sormadı. 

Böyle biraz daha geçti, ona bir şeyler daha sormak istedim ve madem o bana soruyor ben neden sormayayım diyerek kafamla koltukta duran defterini işaret ettim. "Resim mi çiziyorsun?" 

Başını salladı, "Evet, güzel sanatlar okuyorum." Ne diyeyim, gerçekten çok şaşırmıştım. Ne okumasını bekliyordum bilmiyorum ama kesinlikle bu olmadığına emindim, şaşkınca gözlerimi büyütmeme güldü. "Vay."

"Annen Sehun'un salak partilerine gitmene neden bu kadar karşı?" Bu sefer soru sorması için bomboş bir sessizlik gerekmedi, sesi gerçekten merak ediyor gibi samimi geliyordu. Dizlerimi kendime çektim. "Sehun mu bahsetti?" 

"Hmhm" 

Derince iç çektim, keşke bu soruya ben de net bir cevap verebilseydim. 

"Bilmem. Hep geri dönemeyeceğim yollara girmemden korktuğunu söyler." derince bir nefes alıp kafamı biraz arkaya yatırdım. "Ama keşke.. bakıcı da tutmasaymış yani." Bakıcı lafıma güldü, bende bıraktığı ilk izlenimin aksine fazlaca gülerek beni şaşırtıyordu. Sonra ellerini yatağa yaslayarak o da benim gibi biraz arkaya doğru yaslandı. 

"Geri dönemeyeceğin yol yok." dedi, çok fena boşluğuma geldi ve yüzümdeki sönük tebessümle biraz ona bakakaldım. "Ya?" gülümsemem büyüdü. "Facebook'tan mı buluyorsun bu sözleri?"

"Tüh, yaşım açığa çıktı."

"Duyan da kırksın sanar."

"En azından bakıcım yok." Gözlerim kocaman oldu, zaten o da cümleyi bitirir bitirmez gevşek sırıtışıyla ona vuracakmışım gibi kollarını kendine siper etmişti. Yüzümü sıfır ifadesiz tutmaya çalışıp elimdeki arabayı göğsüne doğru fıttırdım, havada yakaladı. 

"Sen ne kadar komik birisin ya." 

Öyle yalandan göz devirip gamzesini saklamak için kafasını çevirdi. Üç yaşında gibi dil çıkarma isteğimi derinlere gömdüm. 

Bu konuya daha fazla girmek istemedim, annem zaten sürekli başımdaydı. O oyuncağı öyle elinde çevirip dururken bana baksın diye piştledim."Çizdiklerine bakabilir miyim?" Kaşları havalandı, o da bunu beklemiyor gibiydi. "Bitirince olur." dedi sadece, omuz silktim. O kadar da merak etmiyordum yani harıl harıl ne çizdiğini, merak ettiğimi düşünsün istemedim; o yüzden aniden aklıma gelen şeyle uzanıp masamın çekmecesini açtım. Tam o sırada gıcık gıcık "Çıkar bakayım oyuncaklarını." dedi, bu sefer duramadım ve dönüp dil çıkardım. Gıcık mıydı sempatik mi inanın asla anlamıyordum, sanki üç saniyede bir değişiyordu. 

Çok değerli araba oyuncağımı masama alıp çekmecemden çıkardığım desteyi aramıza koydum ve sordum, sesimi de bilerek azıcık bıkkın çıkardım. "Pişti?" 

Daha sonraki yaklaşık bir saat boyunca bir deste kartla ne oynanabilirse onu oynadık, piştide sırıta sırıta yirmi dolarına iddiaya girmeyi önerdim, "Odana kahvaltı da ister misin?" dedi ve tabii ki kabul etmedi. Üç elde de kazandım ama kartlarla oynayabildiğim tek oyun pişti olduğu için diğerlerinde yenildim, sonra AY YETER diyerek parmak güreşi oynadık; baş parmağı iki katım olduğu için sadece iki kez yenebildim. Bir saatin sonunda ise el kızartmaca oynuyorduk ve o kadar yükselmiştim ki kapının sesini bile duymadım. 

"OĞLUM SENİN ELİN BENİMKİNİN ÜÇ KATI BAYA HAKSIZLIK BU YAPTIĞIN."

Kocaman bir kahkaha patlattı, o da gaza gelmiş, dizlerinin üstüne çıkmıştı. "Manyak mısın sen istedin oynamayı!" dudağımı dişledim, gülmekten yanaklarım ağrımıştı. Tam madem öyle ben iki el sen tek diye bir üç yaş önerisiyle gelecektim ki kapım pat diye açıldı. 

Annem ucundan şaşkın bir suratla kapımda dururken saçma bi sitcomdan çıkmışız gibi öyle salak salak anneme baktıktan sonra Chanyeol ile aynı anda ellerimizi çektik, annem de hemen "Ay çok özür dilerim, tıklatmadım." dedi. 

"Sorun değil." dedim çatallı sesimle. "El kızartmaca oynuyorduk." Gülmemek için kendini bayağı tuttuğunu gördüm, o ana kadar bu kadar çocuksu durduğumuzu farketmemiştim. Eh ama beyefendi kırk yaşında olduğunu savunsa da bir saattir benimle oyun oynuyordu, konuşmazken o kadar yetişkin gibi duruyordu ki on dokuz yaşında olduğunu arada hesaba katamıyordum ama tekrar hasiktir ya; ben gerçekten on yaşında gibiydim. Bütün dediklerimi yutmuştum yani. 

"Anladım." dedi annem. Chanyeol gidince ne oldu bak ben demiştim diye kenara kıstırılacağıma adım gibi emindim. "Yemeğe kalmaz mısın Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol boğazını temizledi, o kadar yükselmiştim ki boğazım ağrıyordu. "Teşekkürler Bayan Byun, ben gideyim artık." Gergin gergin avuç içlerimi eşofmanıma sürdüm, o ayağa kalkıp çantasını alırken ben de ayaklandım. "Görüşürüz." sesim içime kaçmış, ortam da acayip garip olmuştu. Gülümsedi. Bütün gün yaptığı gibi içten değildi, gözüm gamzesine kaydı. "Görüşürüz Baekhyun."

Ve annem onu geçirene kadar odamın kapısında bekledim, kapının sesini duyduğumda ise ellerimi son kez eşofmanıma sürtüp derin bir nefes verdim. Atlatmıştım gerçekten, olabildiğince az hasarlıydım ve neredeyse hiç sinir olmuş hissetmiyordum. O kadar da kötü değil diyip kendi kendimi tebrik ettim ve salak salak gülümseyerek masama doğru ilerledim ama umduğum şeyi göremedim. 

Arabam yerinde yoktu. 

🚙

"Bir müzik aleti. Üç harfli."

Yuvarlak kantin masasının üstüne kafamı yapıştırmış, Sehun'un elindeki gazeteden bize sorduğu bulmaca sorularına cevap veriyordum. Yerim de bu harika ortamdaydı, Sehun yanımıza geldiğince çığlıklar atarak kalkıp gitmemesi beni mutlu etmişti, ne yapsın kızcağız çocuğun hiç iyi bir ünü yoktu. 

"Ney." 

"Sen neden bulmaca çözüyorsun oğlum?" 

Sanki neden kaşının altında göz var demişim gibi mükemmel bir şaşırmayla bana döndü, ellerini psikolog edasıyle önünde birleştirmişti. "Yazık." dedi. Göz devirdim. 

"Beynimi çalıştırıyorum, tabii sen nereden bileceksin. " Yerim'in baya boşluğuna gelmiş olacak ki dalgasına sahte bir gülüş bıraktı, sırıtarak ona göz kırptım ve sonra bu aklıma bir şey getirdi. "Şşt." Sehun'u dürtükledim, salak adam zeki görünerek milleti düşürmeye mi çalışıyordu acaba? Öyleyse de özel bir çabaya gerek yoktu çünkü hayatın adaletine sıçayım yani acayip yakışıklıydı. "Çok dalga geçtiniz mi benimle evde?" 

"Oyuncu. Baldwin." yukarı bakarak bıkkın bıkkın tanrılardan sabır diledim, adamın bir okuma gözlüğü eksikti. 

"Alec." Kaşları havalandı. "Helal lan."

"Kim neden dalga geçmiş?" Yerim olaya uzak olduğundan ortaya soruyu fırlattığında SONUNDA Sehun aramıza dönmeye karar verdi. "Aa sen bilmiyorsun doğru, bekle." kocaman piç bir sırıtışla elindeki bulmacayı katlayıp çantama sokuşturdu. Sabır dilemeye devam ettim. 

Son ders toplantı olduğu için boşluktaydık ve hep beraber kantine çökmüştük, tabii bu ikili ilk başta birlikte garip gelse de çabuk alıştılar, yine de Sehun'un parti arkadaşlarını bırakıp bizimle oturmasına alkış tutmak istemiştim. Bir de bütün gün ha sordum ha soracak olmuştum ama bir türlü ne yapsam da Sehun'a dün hakkında bir şeyler sorsam bilememiştim, dalga geçmeye o kadar hazırdı ki geriliyordum. 

"Ya sus sen nolur ben anlatırım." Sehun'un taşak geçeceğini belli edercesine masaya yasladığı kollarını indirdim.

"Sehun'la partiye gidip yakalandım." dedim bir nefes alıp. Yerim boş boş yüzüme baktı. "Ne güzel anlattın şıp diye anladım." Ofladım, ne diyebilirdim ki ya? 

"Annem de şey yaptı." Sehun'la bakıştık. "Sehun'un abisini şey yapmış -"   
"Baekhyun'a bakıcı." Gözlerimi bereltip omzuna bir tane geçirdim. "APTAL MISIN ÖYLE DEME." kocaman bir kahkaha attı, onu öyle görünce benim de ağlanacak halime gülesim gelmişti. Elimi alnıma yasladım, geliyorlardı bana. 

Yerim biraz ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştıktan sonra o da ellerini yüzüne kapatıp kocaman bir kahkaha attı."Ciddi misiniz ya?" 

"Ya gülme ne olur." dedim yıkık yıkık, o da gülerse nasıl sağ çıkacaktım? 

"Tamam da şey.. yani yanlış anlama da bu kişi nasıl senin.." Yerim ne diyeceğini bilemeyip elini salladı "..abin olabilir?" 

İşte sorulması gereken asıl soru buydu, hadi bakalım dercesine Sehun'a döndüm. Belki biraz olsun dalga geçilmekten kurtulurdum. Tamam yani ben olsam ben de gülerdim haklılardı, o yüzden doğru düzgün çıkışamıyordum ki. 

"Nedenmiş? Neyimi beğenmiyorsunuz çok kırıldım." 

"Boşu kes," dirseklerimi masaya yaslayıp elimi onu geçiştirir gibi salladım. "Chanyeol ile siz tamamen iki farklı kişiliksiniz."

Tam Sehun bu dediğime hararetli bir cevap verecekti ki Yerim "Chanyeol mü?" diye atıldı. "Yok artık Park Chanyeol mü?" Sehun da ona doğru dönüp şişledi, "Sus sus çok bağırma."

"Ne?" dedim. Nasıl yani Chanyeol baya baya ünlüydü de bu yerde adamın adını duymayan bir ben mi vardım? Kafamı kesmek istedim, yine. 

"Aynen o. Ama kimseye söyleme bak kimse bilmesin diye canımız çıktı zaten." Yerim hala şoktayken eliyle ağzındaki hayali fermuarı kapattı. Beynimde yine yeşil kırmızı sayılar ve bir takım işlemler döndüğünü hissedebiliyordum. 

"Niye?" Aslında kafamda onlarca şey dönüyordu ama ama beynim çıkarılmış gibi bomboş çocuğun yüzüne bakarken ağzımdan ancak bu çıkabildi. 

"O kadar da farklı değiliz, sadece insanlara öyle görünüyoruz." Sehun sonunda bir şeyi alaya almadan açıklıyordu. "Benim gibi serserinin abisi olduğunu bilseler hiç iş alamaz, annelerin gözdesi Chanyeol'ün kardeşi olduğum bilinirse de sonsuza kadar partilerden atılırım gidip birilerine yetiştireceğim diye." Kaşlarımı kaldırdım, böyle bir şey beklemiyordum. "Vay be." dedim. Ondan hemen iki saniye sonra da düşen jetonla gözlerimi kocaman açıp sordum. "Soyadlarınız da mı farklı bir de?" Sehun güldü, sonra masada bana doğru eğildi ve üçümüzün duyabileceği şekilde fısıldadı. "Oh daha havalı değil mi? İnsanlara öyle söylüyorum." 

"Oha ya" dedim şaşkın şaşkın, aynı anda Yerim'den de hayran bir iç çekiş geldi. "Senin için imza alayım?" Göz devirdi. "Çok komik." Tepkisine salak salak güldüm, hep insanlar beni sinir edemezdi sonuçta. 

"Tamam o zaman soruma cevap ver, çok güldünüz mü arkamdan?" 

"Neden bu kadar merak ettin ki sen?" Yerim de benim gibi dirseklerini masaya yaslayıp konuşurken yüzünde maalesef ne demeye çalıştığını anlamamı sağlayan bir sırıtma vardı. Elimle 'ben mi?' dercesine gösterdim, bir ÜSTÜME İYİLİK SAĞILIK diye bağırmam eksikti. "Arkamdan ne taşaklar geçtiklerini merak edemez miyim ya?" 

Yerim biraz daha güldü ve ben de göz devirip Sehun'a döndüm, çocuk birden ciddileşmiş; ifadesiz ifadesiz gözlerini kantinde gezdiriyordu. "Şş?" biraz kolunu dürtükledim, devlet sırrı saklıyordu sanki. 

"İki gözüm önüme aksın ki hiçbir şey, ben azıcık güldüm o kadar." Gözlerimi kısıp doğru mu söylüyor yalan mı anlamak için biraz yüzüne baktım, o da bir suçlu edasıyla geri bana baktı ve biz iki salak orda öyle bakışırken zil çaldı. Sehun ise bunu bekliyormuş gibi çantasını kaptığı gibi "HADİ KAÇTIM BEN! " diyerek resmen kantinden uçtu; ayaklanırken "Cins bu çocuk." diye söylendim. "Yemin ederim deli." Yerim de kıkır kıkır gülerek yanımda yürümeye başladı. "O kadar da kötü değil." Her zaman yüzünde olan sıcacık ifadesine baktım, dediğinde samimiydi.

"O kadar da kötü değil, Baekhyun."

Annemin ya da Jaehyun hyungun geldiği zamanlar hariç eve hep Yerim ile beraber yürürdük, bu sefer de öyle yaptık. Okuldan çıkınca konuyu kapatmış, ayrılana dek öyle havadan sudan sohbet etmiştik. Böylece yerine gelen keyfim yüzünden eve Lady Gaga mırıldanarak girdim, ama evren izin verir mi? Vermez.

"Ben geldim." Kapıyı kapatıp montumu askılığa asarken içeri doğru bağırdım, o sırada askılıktaki yabancı siyah mont dikkatimi çekti. Jaehyun hyung mu gelmişti? "Kim geldi?" 

Annem de sesimi duyup hızlı hızlı merdivenlerden inerken bana "Hoşgeldiin" diye seslendi, aynı zamanda saçlarını topluyordu. "Hoşbulduk. Kim geldi?" 

"Chanyeol. Yukarıda bekliyor." Bakın bugün gerçekten, gerçekten benim sabır dilenme günümdü. Aslında direkt son iki üç gün sabır dilenme günümdü de bugün başka bir güncelleme gelmişti sanki. 

"Ya yok artık." diye cırladım. "Her gün gelecek mi böyle?" Annem gözlerini büyütüp cıkcıkladı, "Ayıp." 

"Sen nereye gidiyorsun ki?" sesim gerçekten ağlamama iki saniye kalmış gibi çıkmıştı, engelleyemedim. "Jaehyun ile yemeğe gideceğiz." 

"Bile bile yapıyorsun değil mi?" Eve girerken harika olan modum omuzlarımla beraber feci düşmüştü, "Gerçekten bile bile yapıyorsun ya." Annem beni hiç sallamadı ve 'ben bilmem' der gibi bükülmüş dudaklarıyla omuz silkti. "Çok geç kalmam, yemek yok ama pizza söyleyin diye para bıraktım. İyisin yine." Alnımı öptü, ama ben bu mükemmel habere bile sevinemedim. 

Annem arabayla gözden kaybolana kadar kapıda durup onu izledim, sonra da ayaklarımı sürüye sürüye merdivenleri çıktım. Gerçekten Inside Out'daki kırmızı eleman olmama azıcık kalmıştı; hep aynı yerde aynı şeyi düşündüğüm aklıma gelince biraz güldüm, sonra da yüzümü eski haline geri getirip pat diye odama daldım. 

Chanyeol hafifçe tepeye doğru diktiği saçları, siyah pantolonu ve pamuk şeker rengi Winx Club tişörtüyle sandalyeme ters bir şekilde oturmuş, çenesini de sandalyenin sırt kısmına yaslamış kapımın yanındaki duvarı izliyordu. Geldiğimi görünce bana döndü ve beni acayip bocalatacak şekilde şirin şirin gülümsedi. 

"Asmışsın." dedi. 

Dün gece üçte gaza gelip SİKERLER diye diye astığım posterlerimden bahsediyordu. Kenarlarında arkadaşlarımla olan fotoğraflarım ve kocaman bir gökkuşağı çizimi de vardı. Duvarıma bir bakış attım ama o an birden ne düşünüyorsam biri kafamı tamamen boşaltmış gibi hissettim, gözlerim tekrar yüzünde gezinirken tek bir şey yapabildim. 

"Astım."


End file.
